Of Wolf and Man
by Mander08
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate the mysterious deaths of 15 people in the time span of 3 years. But what if Sam finds something that will cause Dean to face death once again? Will Sam be able to save Dean before he dies or will he be too late? Rated M just to be
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from supernatural, although that would be really awesome. But :sighs: I don't, I don't own Dean or Sam, or the song Welcome Home (Sanitarium) By Metallica.

**Rating:** I'm rating it M just to be safe.

**Warning:** Not a clue but if there is something that I need to warn you about I will.

**Summary:** Dean and Sam investigate the mysterious deaths of 15 people in the time span of 3 years. But what if Sam finds something that will cause Dean to face death once again? Will Sam be able to save Dean before he dies or will he be too late?

**A/N:** Ok this is my first attempt at a Supernatural story. So tell me what you really think.

* * *

A woman came running down the street, the wind whipping through her long black hair as she looked around frantically. Her tears streamed down her face as she collided with a man about mid-twenties, with slightly baggy blue jeans, a somewhat baggy red shirt, and short dark brown hair.

"Are you ok?" The man asked as he extended his hand to help her up of the ground.

"Will, please… you have to help me," She looked pleadingly into Will's deep brown eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" He said gently placing his hand on her shoulder as she glance back at the woods.

"My husband… he thought he heard a little girl screaming… and he…he ran into the woods. I heard him scream about 5 minutes later. Please he hasn't returned yet…. Please you have to help me," The woman looked up at him with her magnificent green eyes and stared at him with a hypnotizing look. As soon as Will nodded the woman grabbed his wrist and half dragged him towards the woods.

The newly fallen leaves crackled beneath their feet as they entered the woods slowly and cautiously. The light dimmed covering them both in the shadows of the large Oaks. They made their way farther into the woods, passing trees that were growing around the rocks. The woman slowed as they came upon an old cave where two large Oaks stood tall next to the entrance.

"He's in there," the woman said as Will looked at her with suspicious glare.

"How do you know for sure?" He said as he tilted his head down slightly to look into her green hypnotic eyes.

"There's drag marks leading into the cave," The woman kept her eyes focused on Will's as he nodded in approval and walked slowly to the cave entrance.

Will entered the cave slowly glancing back only to see the woman he followed into the woods standing next to one of the rocks that was jutting out of the ground. The wind blew slightly as he walked farther into the cave. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he made his way through the cave, his hand never leaving the cold, stony wall of the cave. He looked through squinting eyes until he saw what looked like two red eyes watching him move through the darkness the cave was producing. Will stopped in mid-step as he saw the red eyes growing larger. He stepped back quickly, tripping over a rock that was sticking out of the ground. His eyes opened wide as the creature lunged at him, a deep growl being released from the things throat as it flew through the air. Will tried to crawl towards the exit but let out a cry of pain as the creature's teeth sank into his leg. The creature pulled him back farther into the cave as he cried in pain.

The woman was now at the entrance of the cave, with an evil grin on her face. She took a step back as a large black wolf stepped into the entrance of the cave.

"Varro," the woman said bowing down to the large animal as it transformed into a well-toned man. "I suspect your feast was good."

"Now's not the time my love, we have four days left," Varro walked over to where the woman was now standing and locked his eyes with hers.

"Not a problem, I already have the fourth victim picked out."

* * *

A/N: Well… what did you think? Was it any good? God I hope it was good. You know the drill push the button and say what you think of my story. :Two thumbs up: 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song Welcome Home (Sanitarium) By Metallica. I realize I said that before but I didn't use the song in that chapter so. But I do own Kelly, and the Sunset Motel… I really hope there isn't a place with that name.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. I hoped you all liked the first chapter. Well enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Monday 11

"_Welcome to where time stands still_

_No one leaves and no one will_

_Moon is full, never seems to change_

_Just labeled mentally deranged."_

"Dean," Sam yelled over the deafening music that was coming through the Impala's speakers.

"_Dream the same thing every night_

_I see our freedom in my sight_

_No locked doors, No windows barred_

_No things to make my brain seem scarred."_

"Dean."

"_Sleep my friends and you will see _

_That dream is my reality_

_They keep me locked up in this cage_

_Can't they see it's why my brain says Rage."_

"Dean," Sam yelled once again as he reached over to the tape player and clicked it off.

"Hey," Dean hit Sam's hand away from the car stereo and glared at him. "Why did you shut it off?"

"It was loud," Sam said his brow furrowing with anger as he looked at Dean. "I've been calling you for almost two minutes."

"It wasn't that loud Sammy, maybe you should talk louder," Dean said, anger showing in his voice, he glanced quickly at Sam before turning his attention back to the road.

"Dean I'm right next to you."

"You complain to much you know that Sam," he glanced back at Sam, who had turned his attention to the passing objects on the side of the road.

"Maybe you should better music," Sam muttered as he leaned his head up against the window.

"Giving up, Collage Boy?" Dean said after moments of silence.

"Go to hell," Sam could almost see the cocky ass grin on his older brother's face.

"So did you have a question to ask me or did you just want to say my name?" Dean said after a few more seconds of riding in silence.

Sam sighed as he sat up straighter in his seat and looked at his brother. "Why are we heading to Iowa?"

"Dad sent us coordinates to go there."

"Right and we always do what he tells us to," Sam looked through the windshield as rain started to come down lightly.

"He found out about some disappearances and he wants us to look into them."

"That doesn't sound like our field of work."

"They have been happening for three years, and in those three years fifteen people have gone missing," Dean paused waiting for a response but when none came he continued. "Dad found that every year between the dates of March 8th and March 15th, five people go missing."

"So we are supposed to go and find out why they are disappearing?"

"Yeah," Dean said as he parked his car in the parking lot of the old Sunset Motel and shut the engine off.

"Today is the 12th, so that means we have four days left to find out why these people are disappearing."

"Exactly," Dean said as he and Sam climbed out of the car and walked over to the lady behind the desk. "Hey …Kelly," Dean said reading her nametag, "We need a room with two beds."

"We have one room left, but it only has one bed," Kelly watched as Dean placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"We'll take it," Sam said handing some money over to Kelly.

"We will?"

"Yes we will, now let's go," Sam said taking the room key.

"Room 9."

"Thanks," Sam said as he grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him to the room.

(Motel room)

"Man you better stay on your on side of the bed," Dean said as he and Sam settled down on the springy mattress. "If you even come over to this side I am so pushing you off."

"Fine," Sam said as he got under the covers, "If you steal all the blankets I'll push you off the bed."

"I'll still have the covers even if you push me off the bed so what do I care," Dean said letting a smile show on his face. "Now go to bed, we'll start investigating this case when we wake up."

"Fine, night Dean," Sam reached for the light beside him and clicked it off.

"Night Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Whatever, shut up and go to bed."

* * *

A/N: Well that was a little pointless and short, but still was it good right? You know the drill press the button review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Till next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… ok except the storyline and Officer Tanner. Officer Wilson and Coby are the personas of Dean and Sam that I made up. Oh and I own Harvest Diner... please tell there's no Harvest Diner somewhere out there.

**Warning:** Slight incest… it depends on how far someone would go to consider it incest. I may add more incest later on in the story but I'm not sure.

**A/N: **So how did you like the last chapter… yes I realize it was kinda pointless but still.

* * *

Chapter 3

(Motel room)

_The wolf came closer, inching its way towards the form leaning against a tree. The wolf stopped and stood on a rock a few feet away, it looked at its prey and growled. Lunging forwards and sank its teeth into its prey's neck causing him to yell in pain._

Sam's eyes snapped open, his shirt soaked to the perfect form of his body, his hair matted to his forehead thanks to the sweat. He tried to sit up but found that something was pinning him to the springy mattress. He looked down to see an arm draped across his body, moving up and down with his unsteady breathing. He followed the arm to where his brother was sleeping soundly, one hand under his pillow… no doubt griping a weapon that would protect him from any creature that dares attack him in the middle of the night. Sam's breathing started becoming steadier as he sensed he was safe in the arms… or rather arm… of his big brother.

"Dean," Sam said as he looked at his brothers peaceful facial expression, he let his eyes travel farther down the motionless form as he noticed the blanket that had slid off his brother's shirtless back and revealing some of his black boxers. Sam smiled to himself as he looked back to his brother's face and called his name again. "Dean," he said in a 'God-I-really-don't-want-to-wake-him-up' tone. He gently touched Dean's arm and ran his fingers up to his shoulder. Dean's eyes opened quickly as he pulled the weapon from under his pillow. "Whoa take is easy Dean, it's only me."

"Sammy," he replied in a tired but curious voice, "Why are you on my side of the bed… and why are you staring at me like that?"

"Uhhh…. Technically I'm in the middle of the bed… and I'm staring at you like this because your arm is laid across my chest." _Not that I mind or anything _Sam thought as he saw Dean look towards Sam's body that indeed had his arm across it.

"Oh… ummm…" Dean removed his arm and got out of the bed, leaving him standing there in those tight black boxers. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Whatever man," Sam watched as Dean gathered his cloths and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Sam merely smiled to himself as he heard the shower turn on.

* * *

"_How could I be so stupid? Damn it. Does he know how I feel? Shit. I shouldn't be having these feelings for him- but I do and I can't stop them… I don't want to. Damn Sammy… how do I tell you how I feel, without having a chick-flick moment?"_

* * *

"So… what are we going to do?" Sam asked once Dean walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

"We're going to go eat breakfast and then we are going to go to the police station and try and figure what happened to all these people." Dean said setting the towel on the chair, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "You coming Sammy?"

"It's Sam," he said as he stood up, grabbed his coat of his bed and followed Dean out to the car. "Should we talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Dean asked as he fished through his pocket for the keys to his precious Impala.

"This morning," Dean turned his head towards Sam and started up the car.

"No," He moved his hand to the tape player and turned the volume up loud enough so he wouldn't be able to hear his younger sibling even if he wanted to. Sam sighed and placed his head up against the window. After fifteen minutes of silence Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Harvest Diner, he parked the car and shut the engine off. "Let's go get something to eat," He said smiling and rubbed his hands together.

* * *

A/N: Well that was pointless... I promise I will get to the storyline by next chapter. I just wanted to add something more to it. So let me now what you think.

Micheal: In other words she means review her.

Powrrangrfreeek: Yeah... I only have like 4 or 5 reviews. Come on guys and gals I want to see more of those reviews that make me ever so happy.

Micheal: Yeah. So push that purple button and send a review... hell you can even send a flame if you want.

Powrrangrfreeek: Yeah... go ahead... if you don't like my story go ahead a flame it or If you really like it you can review me and say nice things.

Dean: Just review her!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Umm yea I don't own the Winchester boys :Sighs: I wish I did though. I do own however Officer Tanner. Officer Wilson and Coby are the personas of Dean and Sam that I made up. Varro and Kasha are mine as well.

**Warning:** I might add incest in this chapter… keyword there being might. There will be incest in later chapters though.

**Rating:** M just to be safe

* * *

Chapter 4

March 13… 3 days left

"So what exactly are we going to ask them?" Sam followed his brother across the street to the Police Precinct that was right across the street from the Diner.

"What do you think we're going to ask them Sammy?" Dean stopped in front of the Precinct and turned towards his brother. "We're asking them what happened to all the people who went missing… just let me do all the talking, alright Collage Boy?" Sam scowled at him until he turned around and walked through the precincts doors.

Sam could almost see the smile on his brother's face as they walked over to the brunette officer who was sitting at the front desk reading a book. Dean coughed lightly trying to catch her attention.

"Can I help-" The brunette looked up from her book and smiled delightfully when she saw Dean and Sam. "You?"

"Yes you can… Officer Tanner," Dean read her badge and grinned, "I'm detective Wilson and this," he said pointing at Sam, "is my partner in training Detective Coby. We're investigating the deaths that have happened here."

"No deaths here detectives. A few people just went missin' is all."

"A few people," Sam said stepping up beside his brother, who was now staring at him in disbelief. "How can you say a few people, fifteen people have vanished in the past three years."

"Detective, people go missing everyday; it's not unusual for people to disappear. For all we know they could have left town."

"For all you know. For all you know they could be," Dean placed a hand over Sam's mouth and pushed him into the chair behind him.

"You'll have to excuse my partner," Dean said turning his head back to Sam who just leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Now about these 'missing' people, do you remember when they disappeared?"

"All the men have gone missin'-."

"Wait they were all men?" Dean asked cutting her off.

"Yep," Dean glanced back at Sam, who sat up straighter in his chair, and turned his attention back to Officer Tanner who had continued talking. "Weird thing is they all kinda look alike, ya know?"

"Elaborate," Dean as Sam glanced at his brother smirking; he hadn't realized his brother knew such a big word.

"Mid-twenties, handsome, short brown hair, about the same height as Detective Wilson here. Come to think of it Detective," she looked at Dean, up and down, and let a smile escape her thin lips. "You fit the profile."

"Thanks… I think." Dean looked back at Sam who was grinning and hiding a laugh with a cheap ass cough.

"Thanks for the information officer," Sam stood up from the chair and once again joined his brother next to the desk. "If you remember anything let us know." Dean and Sam nodded and turned around, heading for the door.

"Oh Detectives," Dean and Sam turned paused and turned around, so that they were now looking back at Officer Tanner. "I just remembered, they all met this girl."

"What girl?"

"I don't know her name… but she is average height, dark brown maybe black hair."

"Thanks," Dean said as Officer Tanner nodded and watched as the two men walked out of the Precinct.

"You're partner in training?"

"What," Dean gave Sam a questionable look as he rolled his eyes. "Hey just be glad I gave you a cool name."

"Oh yeah, Detective Coby is an awesome name," Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah well… you didn't listen to what I told you."

"What?"

"I told you let me do the talking. You could have blown it in there for us."

"Whatever Dude." Dean watched Sam walk over to the car and lean up against. "You comin' or are you going to stand there all day and stare at me?"

'_Staring would be fine,'_ Dean thought as he walked over to the car and unlocked the doors. _'To bad we have to work.'_

Moments of silence passed in the car as they drove down the street, Sam was about to talk when they saw a woman running into a man about Dean's height, short brown hair, and he looked to be in his mid twenties.

"Dean, stop the car."

"Why?"

"Look over there, don't you see that woman, she looks like the one Officer Tanner described and the guy fits the profile." Dean glanced out Sam's window and smiled.

"Let's go." Dean said getting out of the car and heading to the trunk.

"What are we going to do shoot her, she's human Dean."

"Sammy, she can't kill these guys by herself, I mean look at her, she's scrawny, and him,he's about ten times the size of her. She had someone or something helping her, do you honestly think that she could overpower him." Dean opened up the trunk of the car and took out two guns. "Now grab the gun and let's go before we loose them."

They ran swiftly and quietly through the woods as they tried to catch up to woman who was half dragging the man behind her. Leaves crunched beneath their feet as they passed the large oak trees, and the rocks sticking out of the ground, they started slowing down as they saw the woman stop in front of a cave with two large oaks at the entrance. Dean cocked his gun as quietly as he could and aimed it at the woman. Sam stopped him before he fire and pointed towards the entrance of the cave. Dean shifted his gaze towards the entrance and saw two red eyes growing bigger as they came closer to the entrance. The woman lifted her hands and in a swift motion she was able to throw the man into the large tree behind her. The wolf came closer, inching its way towards the form struggling to get up. The wolf stopped and stood on a rock a few feet away, it looked at its prey and growled. Lunging forwards and sank its teeth into its prey's neck causing him to yell in pain. Dean reacted quickly as he raised his gun and fired, letting the silver bullet shoot its way over to the savage animal. The Wolf went down as the woman yelled and ran over to the black shape on the ground.

"Varro," She cried as the wolf transformed itself back into a man and slowly made his way back to his feet.

"What the fuck," Dean said in shock, "I shot him in the chest! There is no way that freak could still be alive!" Sam threw his hand over Dean's mouth as two pairs of eyes glanced in their direction.

"I think we need to run," Sam said as Dean looked at him and nodded.

"I want the one who shot me," Varro said as they watched the two men exit the woods. "Bring him to me Kasha."

"Yes my love."

* * *

**A/N:** See I told you I would get back to the storyline. Hoped you liked it. Now I don't mean to be rude or anything but Review me damn it! 

Michael: Please review her, it makes her happy and she doesn't have nearly enough reviews for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Dean or Sam... I wish I did though, but that's only in my dreams. I do however own Kasha and Varro.

**A/N:** Was up guys and gals? I realize I haven't updated in a while but 1. I was down in Florida visiting my father and his… Girlfriend :Shakes in disgust: … 2. I hadn't the clue what to write… stupid writers block. Anyways let's get on with the story.

* * *

"What the hell just happened Sam?" Dean yelled as he skidded into the motels small parking lot. "I shot it and it got back up, it didn't even phase it. Not only that but it turned into a man."

"Maybe it can't be killed," Sam let go of the seat as Dean shut the ignition off and stared at him.

"No shit Sherlock, how'd you figure that one out?" Dean snapped as he got out of the car.

"Look all I'm saying is, if it transformed into a man, maybe _he_ can't be killed." Sam could see Dean's shoulders tense as the passenger door closed a little too loudly behind him.

Dean looked back at his younger sibling with a look of annoyance. "How do we kill it then, Collage Boy?" Dean pulled the room key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"It has to have its power coming from somewhere," Sam bumped into Dean, as he stopped in the doorway and was now looking around the room with his hand on his gun behind his back. "Dean wh-."

Dean threw his hand up signaling Sam to stop talking. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right." Dean slowly stepped forward finally allowing Sam to enter the shadowed filled room. They walked deeper into the room, slowly and cautiously, as a sudden quite creaking noise reached their ears. They turned; guns raised instinctively aiming at where the noise had come from. Semi-bright Green eyes stared back at them as a woman with long black hair stalked out of the shadows and into the light; she raised her hand and flicked it towards Sam causing him to go flying back up against the wall.

"SAM!" Dean started to run to his brother but was intercepted by the woman, who sent him flying into the wall opposite his baby brother. She made her way over towards Dean, lifting him up and pinning him up against the wall.

"My love would like to meet with you."

"Oh really and if I decline," Dean gritted his teeth as an invisible force wrapped around his throat.

"It's not an option," she looked at Dean with her hypnotic green eyes.

"Actually I believe it is," she turned her head to see Sam, now sitting up against the wall pointing his gun at her. He pulled the trigger; a shot rang out through the air. The woman yelled in pain as the silver metal entered her shoulder.

"You will pay for that human," She gripped her shoulder as she vanished in front of them.

"Took you long enough," Dean passed a annoyed-yet-relieved look in Sam's direction.

All Sam could do was shrug and give him half a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know short…. Hopefully the next chapter is longer. Oh and one last thing Review me Damn it! And I mean that in the nicest way possible.

_Sam: I'd review her, it makes her happy._

_Dean: Yeah and her story deserves it. So Review her!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hey was up readers? I'm so excited I have 1060 hits on this story :Gets up and dances: Thank to all of you who have read and/or reviewed my story, oh and I give you all a cookie. :Two thumbs up to all reviews and readers: Here's the next chapter._**

_**LAST DAY**_

_The scenery keeps changing around me. It goes from being at the motel room, to the streets, and then finally into the woods. The taste of copper lingers in my mouth. I hear voices… two voices, a guy and a girl… but where are they? I look around and spot a form up against a rock. It's blurry, I can't see who it is, but there are two forms coming towards him. Once again the scenery changes, I'm near the rock. I look down to see a bloody face staring back at me. My eyes widen as I see his eyes staring back at me, his eyes that were filled with fear, anger, revenge, and sorrow… eyes filled with tears. He was torn away from the rock, thrown across the open area of woods. I saw him hit a tree and fall to the ground in a slump. A figure appeared next to him… who was it?_

"_You too late, you can't save him now." _

"Dean?" I looked beside me, nothing… no half naked sleeping form. I didn't hear the shower running, not that he would be taking a shower at four in the morning. He was just gone… nowhere to be found. I don't get it though, why would I dream of something that is happening now? Wait… maybe it's happening later today, which means I still have time. I need to find Dean… and I think I know where he is.

* * *

"What the fuck-." He tries to move but something is keeping him still. He closes his eyes trying to tug on the ropes that hold him, but it only causes pain to shoot through his body. "Damn it," he pulled against the ropes again, once more proving it was useless to try and escape the tight rope. He looked around at his surroundings, but the only thing that showed was the darkness. A slight breeze flew freely trough his short hair, he turned his head in the direction of the breeze. He closed his eyes as the cold air hit his face. "Alright come on Dean, think. There has to be a way out of here. Where there's breeze there is a way out. Great and now I'm talking to myself."

"_It's almost time Kasha, go get the human." _

"Yes my love."

Dean stared into the darkness as the sound of rocks crumbling beneath the weight of another person. Dean's eyes darted towards the sound as chill went down his spine.

"Well I must say you instinctare magnificent. Not being able to see anything but still being able to hear the smallest sound."

"Yea well what can I say my father drilled it into my head to always keep your guard."

"Silence, I did not tell you to speak."

"Sorry babe, but I don't take orders from you." Dean gritted his teeth as the woman let her fist fly towards his face. "Damn it, why must they always go for the face."

"You're a fool."

"I've been told, one question, and I might start to listen to you. What do you want with me?"

"What makes you think I will tell you?"

"Because I have a wonderful personality, and you need me in order to do … whatever it is you need to do, and I wont go peacefully if you don't tell me. So you should just tell me now and get it over with."

"We plan to kill you at midnight in order for me to once again become human, and me and my queen will once again be the rulers of this place."

'Shit when did that one get here,' Dean looked deeper into the darkness trying to see the person who was talking, but was only greeted by more darkness. "Hate to disappoint you but we don't have rulers anymore, and do you really think I'm going to let you kill me."

"Who said I was going to kill you." Dean looked puzzled, and he heard the voice laugh. "All I need is a few drops of blood, I only killed the others because my animal instinct told me to."

"You said I was going to be killed at midnight."

"Oh you will, but not by my hands."

"Then who?"

"Your brother." Deans closed his eyes as light illuminated his dark surroundings, he slowly opened them only to be greeted by his brother staring at him with a smirk.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Well theres only one more chapter to go, what will happen next, hopefully i will update sooner, til next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: AHAHAHA I UPDATED YES! I dont have writers block. :gets up and dances: Im all happy now. alright I wont keep you any longer so go ahead and read away.

Quote of the Day:"Knowledge is power and power corrupts. So study hard and be evil."

* * *

LAST DAY PART 2

"_Then who?" _

"Your brother." Deans closed his eyes as light illuminated his dark surroundings, he slowly opened them only to be greeted by his brother staring at him with a smirk.

"Sammy?" Dean stared as in shock as, there, standing in all his glory was the youngest Winchester. Sam grinned at the sight of his brother all tied up and not being able to move.

"What's the matter brother?" Sam said crouching down in front of Dean. "You look all tied up." Sam brought his hand up to Dean's face and wiped away the blood that dried next to lip.

'Alright, something is not right here.' Dean tried to pull away from his brothers hand but Sam caught his chin with his hand and leaned in closer. Dean kept his eyes locked as the hot breath hit his face.

"Dean, why are you trying to pull away from me?"

"'Cuase your not Sammy." Dean tightened his jaw as Sam's grip on his face tightened.

"You sure 'bout that brother?" Sam pulled Deans face closer to his, brushing his lips to his ear. "I know more about you than you do."

"Oh I highly doubt that."

"I know that you want me more than anything." Dean closed his eyes as Sam began to kiss a trial down his neck.

"Wrong." Dean managed to moan out as Sam brought his hand to a stop over his pants buckle. "I want him, not you. You're not my Sammy."

"How do you know?" Sam said unbuttoning Deans pants and straddling his waist. Sam leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of Deans hair, forcing their lips to crush together. He forced his tongue inside his mouth, exploring the moist cavern. Sam pulled his hair harder as Dean tried to back away from the ever-so-wanting kiss.

"Ok Now that hurts Dean." Dean managed to pull back from the kiss and looked in the direction of where the voice had come from. Varro and Kasha turned towards the voice as Dean grinned.

"Sammy, what the fuck took you so long?" Dean practically yelled as Sammy just stared at the awkward position that his brother and the other Sam were in.

"Oh yea that's a great way to greet your savior." Sam said sarcastically as Kasha ran towards him. Sam ducked just in time as she tried to cut his head off with her arm. Kasha passed him as Sam turned around landed a solid punch right at her face. She stumbled backwards as Sam stepped back and kicked her, causing her to go flying back through the entrance of the cave and fall to the ground. Varro yelled and charged at Sam, his arm out at full length. Sam grabbed his arm and twisted so that his arm was up behind his back. He let go and as Varro turned around he uppercut him causing him to fall to the ground.

Dean grinned as he saw the look on the other Sams face. He struggled against the ropes on his wrist, cutting them as he forced his hands free. He called for the Sam who was still straddling his waist and as soon as he looked Dean planted a head butt directly on his nose, causing blood to come gushing out. 'Sam' yelled in pain as he fell to the ground holding his nose. Dean got up as quickly as his sore muscles would allow him too and the real Sam made his way over to him.

"You ok?" Sam asked as he placed a hand on Deans face, focusing on the bruise that was around the corner of his mouth.

"I fine." Dean pulled back from Sams grasp as his hand skimmed over the bruise. "But we need to finish these freaks before they kill again."

"Yea. The only way to kill them is to kill Kasha."

"Sounds easy enough." Dean said as he looked towards the entrance.

"One problem though."

"I knew it sounded to easy."

"Once Varro drinks the blood of his last victim… which would be you… they both become immortal."

"Shit." Dean rubbed his hands through his short brown hair as Sam looked at him.

"Don't tell me they already drank the blood."

"Yea right like I would let that freak get close enough to me to take my blood."

"Then why did you say shit?"

"'Cause the other you is up again and coming towards us with a knife." Sam turned around just as The other Sam raised the knife in the air and dropped it towards Sammy.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? Yea I know it was short. Not to worry though 'cause I lied before, there will be one or two more chapters left. So push the little button and review me please, and this time I will try to update sooner. Til next time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok the shapeshifter Sam will be Sam. The real Sam is Sammy. :two thumbs up:

* * *

LAST DAY PART 3… Ok last one I swear.

Dean tackled Sam to the ground as the other 'Sam' advanced with the knife raised in the air.

"Were you just going to stand there and let your self be killed or what?" Dean asked as he and Sam rolled to different sides of the cave narrowly escaping the sharp, pointy object that was coming down at them.

"Well I knew you were going to save me sooner rather than later. You know I just thought you should repay the favor seeing that I saved your ass earlier." Sam got to his feet and ducked the attackers sweep through mid air. "Know that you've done that, you might want to go take care of the other two." Dean hesitated. "Dean go I'll be fine." Dean started to turn when Sam called his name. He looked just in time to see a flying gun coming right at him. "Kill Kasha and you kill them both." Dean nodded "Oh and Dean you might want to button your pants." Dean looked down and looked back at his brother, smiling sheepishly. He buttoned his pants and ran out of the cave.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh Sammy boy?" The thing laughed as it advanced closer to Sam.

"Guess so, and it's Sam." Sam swung at his other self, trying to knock the knife from his grasp. 'Sam' crouched down and swept Sam's feet out from under him, as soon as he hit the ground the Other 'Sam' was on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

* * *

Dean ran out of the cave holding the gun so he was ready to fire at anyone or anything that moved.

"Here Wolfy, Wolfy." Dean entered a clearing and slowly turned in circles, eyeing his surroundings. 'Trees,' he thought as his trained ears listened carefully for any sign of movement. 'I hate the woods… they landed out here somewhere. I heard the thud went he hit the ground.'

A twig snapped and Dean pointed his gun in the direction of the sound. He cocked the small, black gun as a woman in black walked out from behind a tree.

'There's one… where's the other?' Deans instincts kept telling him to turn around... but he couldn't take his eyes off of Kasha, 'cause is he did she would definitely jump him.

"What are you going to do love, shoot me?" Kasha's lips curved upwards and she stared at Dean with cold, green eyes.

"I was thinking of it yeah." The smile on her face widened as she glanced behind Dean quickly and looked back at him.

Do you honestly believe you could get a hot off before he gets to you?" Dean heard a low growl coming from behind him. He turned around, keeping his gun raised, as a big black wolf with blood red eyes leaped on him.

The gun flew out of Deans hands as the large animal collided with him, knocking him to the ground, the gun landing a couple feet away near a rock.

* * *

Sammy reached one of his long arms towards Sam's neck, leaving the other arm to try and hold off the hand with the knife in it. His hand gripped around the neck and he squeezed his hand closed, Sam began to gasp for air. Sammy smacked the knife out of his hand, causing it too fly against the wall and hit the ground with a loud thud.

The Sammy lifted his legs and wrapped them around Sams waist. He pulled the other closer to him and smashed his forehead into Sam's already broken nose. The other Sam pulled back, falling to the hard dirt ground, holding his nose as more blood came rushing forward.

'Now's my chance, I have to get to that knife.' Sammy got up quickly and began to run for the knife. The other Sam removed one hand from his bleeding nose and reached for one of Sammy's legs.

Sammy tripped as the hand grabbed an ankle, falling to the ground. He kicked his free foot back at the others face. The other Sam let him go and yelled in pain as the foot connected the now covered nose. Sammy began to crawl army style towards the knife, reaching for it as his copy cat self started to move towards him.

* * *

"Dude you could seriously use a dog mint." Dean could feel the hot, sticky breath hitting his face as the dog hovered over him. "Or maybe more than one." Dean tilted his head away from the mouth of the animal and began to search for his gun. He pushed hi arm into the wolfs neck trying to keep it's sharp teeth away from his face.

"Dean, you should have know that he was around here somewhere. Do you honestly think that he would have left me here alone?" Kasha came back into view as Dean continued his search for the gun. He glanced at her, giving her his smartass smile.

"Well you are pretty ugly." The wolf snarled at Dean pressing harder into Deans arm, snapping his jaw that was inches away from his face.

"Now, now Dean. Let's not get to evil, remember we still need your help."

"I'd rather die that help you." Dean glared at her for a moment before looking back at where the gun dropped.

'Got it.' Dean grinned as he continued to fight the black wolf off him. He managed to get his other arm free and brought it up with the other hand on the animals neck. He fought with the deranged animal until he was finally able to get a good grip with both hands. He twisted viciously at the animals neck until a loud cracking sound echoed through the clearing. The wolf fell limply onto Dean, all it's weight atop of Dean, crushing the air from his chest.

"VARRO." Dean could hear a muffled scream coming from kasha as he tried to push the limp form off of him. Dean could feel the body become lighter as it began to transform back into its human self. Dean now easily pushed the body away and slowly got to his feet. "I'll kill you Dean."

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say, and you guys have never been able to do it yet." Dean stated as he slowly walked over to the gun. He picked up the gun and heard leaves crunching behind him. He turned around to face, who he assumed was Kasha, and pointed the gun at the form. "WHAT THE HELL! I JUST KILLED YOU!" Dean's eyes widened as he looked at Varro, who had a smirk on his tan face.

* * *

Sammy felt something once again grab his ankle, he looked over his shoulder to see someone other than him self. He saw his brother standing there holding on to his ankle, glaring at him with hatred. He turned his head again, facing the knife and once again began to crawl to it. Dean tried to keep pulling him back but Sam planted his bony elbows into the ground and kept moving forward. He reached the knife and grabbed it just His older brother yanked him away from the wall.

"I'm going to kill you Sammy." Dean said twisting Sam around so that he lay on his back. "And I will enjoy every single second of it." He straddled Sam, not noticing that Sam hid the knife under his long sleeve. He leaned forward and looked into Sam's big brown eyes. "

Sam clenched his jaw and stared coldly at the imposter in his brothers skin. He placed his arm in between him and his 'brother' as the so called 'Dean' leaned in even closer, getting inches away from his face. 'Dean' brought his lips to Sams, forcing his tongue into the youngers. Sam laid there, trying to move his arm so he could kill the imposter but all of his body laid on top of him. Finally Dean pulled away and looked back into the eyes of the youngest Winchester.

"I've wanted you so long Sammy." Dean's lusty green eyes stared upon him as he grinned.

"I've wanted you too… but unfortunately you're not my Dean." Sam plunged the sharp dagger like knife into the Dean Imposters gut and twisted. Not normally the way to kill a demon but it affective. The thing fell backwards clutching at the knife wound as the blood poured out of his body.

* * *

"Foolish mortals. You all think you kill me." Dean cocked the gun as he focused it on Varro's face.

'Damn it Dean you can't kill him. Sammy even told you that.' Dean's face showed pure concentration and determination. "I will kill you."

"And how do you expect to do that?" In an instant Varro as directly in front of Dean. Face to Face. Varro's strong hand to Dean's throat. Dean was lifted into the air by just one arm.

'Shit this guy just lifted me like I'm a freakin' Tonka toy.' Dean released one hand from the gun, bringing his hand to his throat to try and remove the strong hand that kept him from breathing in any air. 'This is not working. Time for plan B.'

Dean raised the gun, aiming it away from Varro and fired.

"That was a waste of bullets you fool." Dean grinned slightly.

"No… it really wasn't." Dean looked over to the still body that lay in a heap in a pile of dead leaves. Varro followed Deans eyes to where is beloved Kasha lay. "Two for one."

"NO." Varro dropped Dean to the ground and began to run … painfully may I add… over to Kasha. Dean looked on as Varro's body started to feel all the damage that had been down to it. He began to cough up blood and he brought his hand to his side to were Dean had once shot him.

Dean got up slowly and held the gun out in front of him. He walked over to were Varro sat cradling Kasha with one arm. He raised the gun to Varro and once again cocked the gun.

* * *

Sam walked out of the cave, grabbed his bag that he had left at the entrance and began searching for his brother. He heard someone yell and he ran to were the sound came from. He saw Varro sitting there, next to an unmoving form and saw his brother standing over them with the gun raised. He heard the loud bang of the gun going off and saw Varro fall to a heap next to the other form.

"Dean." Sam slowly walked over to his brother and stared at him for a second. He followed Deans eyes to were Kasha and Varro lay. "You ok man?"

"Yeah." Dean tore his eyes away from the bodies and looked to his brother. "You?"

"Oh yeah I'm good." Sam said as his brother nodded. "I don't think they will be killing any more people."

"Yeah." Dean said looking back to the bodies.

"What should we do bury 'em or burn 'em?"

"Burn them. We don't want to have to come back here 'cause their spirits decided to get revenge." Dean saw Sam nod slightly. "You do have the stuff to burn them right?"

"No Dean, I left those in the other pack that I carry around with me." Sam said sarcastically as he threw the bag at Dean. Dean pulled out the salt (A/N: I think that's what they put on the bones before they turn 'em into a pile of dust.) and poured it over the bodies, Sam poured the lighter fluid over them and then lighted a match and let it fall upon the bodies.

"Too bad we don't have marshmallows." Dean stated as they watched the bodies go up in flames.

"Dude that's just gross." Sam said he looked at Dean in disgust.

"What?" Dean gave Sam his innocent smile shrugged.

"Cooking marshmallows over burning human flesh." Sam shook his head. "There's something wrong with you." Sam watched as Dean smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah I know. Let's go home, I've had enough of this nature crap." Sam nodded and followed closely behind his brother, as they made their way out of the woods.

A/N: IT'S OVER! AHAHAHA I FINSIHED IT! OK not exactly there will be a sequel to it and it will probably be a one-shot. And I still have to write it so it wont be up for a while. So… you know the drill click that button and review me.


End file.
